


Learning Curve

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Accidents, Anime, Awkward Tension, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Dreams, Fluff, Friendship, Hope vs. Despair, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Gestures, School, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikawa Tohru does poorly on a test. Only a professional dunce like Hikari Netto can soothe his dispirited psyche.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid





	Learning Curve

Learning Curve

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Hikawa Tohru does poorly on a test. Only a professional dunce like Hikari Netto can soothe his dispirited psyche.

* * *

Hikawa Tohru ignored a red light. “Iceman! Why didn’t you wake me?”

He was late. He was _never_ late! Yet this morning, he’d been so cozily immersed in the dream he had the night before, clinging to the unrealistic, snugly joy it brought him, that he slept through his alarm. He was in such a rush he had to forgo a proper breakfast, instead chewing a piece of toast between his teeth the whole way.

He didn’t even neatly pack! His pencil case was in his hand during the entire mad dash to school because he couldn’t spare a second to set down the knapsack off his back.

Based on the hopeless anxiety on his face, you’d think he was a chronic offender. A trouble child. In that respect, he looked like…well, he looked like King Tardy himself: Hikari Netto.

Fateful, then, that it should be Netto he crashed into outside homeroom.

“Tohru-kun! Are you hurt?”

“I, I’ll be fine.”

As he reached for the writing instruments he dropped, Netto did the same. Their fingertips bumped, and they froze up. Tohru’s dream returned with force. They stared at each other, motionless and mum.

 _Superb_. On top of everything, he was being weird in front of Netto!

Eboshi Shuichi broke the awkward silence, “Tohru-kun, the test is about to start! Get in here, quick!”

…

“I failed.”

“Sorry, it’s my fault.”

“No, it isn’t. I was the one who overslept and wasn’t looking where I was going when I ran into you.”

“But you made it to class before the bell rang! I distracted you! I made you lose your concentration!”

“There’s no point, Netto-kun.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it! I fail all the time, and I still eek by! One blundered test won’t put a dent in your record! You’re a committed, responsible student!”

Tohru appreciated his friend’s kind words. They dulled the blow.

“I know what’ll take your mind off failing!”

“What’s that?”

Netto petted Tohru’s fingers. “My hand was around here when we were interrupted earlier, right?”

Tohru turned pink. “This isn’t good…”

“Am I moving too fast? Did you not like it?”

“No, I do. I like it. I like you a lot.”

“Then?”

“Now I have to work twice as hard to focus!”


End file.
